


Mandy

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mandy  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 170  
>  **Summary:** Angel gets a surprise.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 17](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1769020.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/650236/650236_original.jpg)

A low growl rumbled deep in Angel’s chest as he glanced around the bar. He had been sitting there for hours waiting for the innocent from Doyle’s vision to show up. _What was taking so...._

Angel lost his complete train of thought as the chords of a song he would know anywhere began to echo around the room. The lights dimmed and a soft voice began to sing.

He spun around and his mouth dropped open. There was no way it could be... "Spike?" Angel was at a complete loss for words. He had known about Spike's love of poetry and to be honest they weren't all that bad but he'd had no idea the blonde vampire could sing. And his favorite song too. 

_But what was Spike doing in....?_ As the lines of the chorus wrapped themselves around him Angel decided any questions he had would have to wait.

His eyes closed as he began to softly sing along under his breath. _And I need you today, oh Mandy...._


End file.
